


All Over You

by HellHathPie986



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathPie986/pseuds/HellHathPie986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidlaw drabble. Minor OC for plot filling necessities only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

Damien Lockehardt was a regular customer at the local bars and clubs, often frequenting several a night when his antics were deemed too frisky by too many of the patrons inside. After all, he found it was much easier to blow off his tab before leaving and apologize about it later instead of sticking around to be clued in exactly what the large boyfriends of the women and occasional men had to say about his proximity issues. He liked having a good time as much as the next guy but when he spotted his type sitting isolated at a bar counter (as an example) he couldn't help adding a few flirtatious double entendres to his conversational tone.

Damien was an average-built guy with striking blond hair and green eyes which were currently flicking up and down his next possible target, his lips curving into a hauty grin the longer he stared. It was a man sitting with at least two stools on either side of him but it wasn't the vacant seats inviting him for a chat, it was the way the man sat. A rigid posture with only the slightest relaxation in the shoulders, a dead give away that he was here for a hell of a night. Damien stood and stretched, his smile set and gait confident as he swaggered over to take a position at the counter. He smoothly leaned against the bar with one hip cocked and ordered a beer.

"Make that two." He added when he noticed, to his delight, the man beside him was currently without. However, Damien was hardly even graced with a smile and didn't gain so much as a skeptical look from the corner of the stranger's eye.

'Maybe this one will actually prove to be tough.' He thought as he nodded his thanks to the bartender. Of course, everything would become much easier once he managed to get the man a few more drinks. Damien took his seat and began working his magic.

"Sorry if I seem a little upfront, but I couldn't help thinking a man like you deserves a little company in a place like this." He stated smoothly, taking a swig from his bottle and watching the other from the corner of his eye, greatly appreciating the lean and slender build of the stranger. He could hardly stop himself from undressing the man with his eyes a little as well, absentmindedly wondering if the tint of his skin ran well beneath his clothing.

"Damien Lockehardt." He introduced when he managed to reel his tongue back into his mouth, extending a hand in hopes for a response.

"Charmed." The stranger replied, wrapping his fingers around the bottle and lifting it to take a drink. Damien was lost for a moment, staring curiously at the tattoos decorating the other's hand until he realized his plan hadn't gone accordingly. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Sorry about that, I meant to catch your name." He stated directly, taking another casual drink. He liked a good chase, but wasn't so appreciative when he wasn't given anything to work with. He was forced to wait a moment, his impatience starting to get the better of him until he noticed a smile gliding its way across the other's lips.

"The name's Trafalgar Law." The man stated, his eyes flicking to the side to meet Damien's. Damien grinned as well, internally commending himself for being so gosh darn smooth.

"Tralfiger huh? That's got a nice ring to it. Where are you from?" He asked, deciding to start with something simple and easy to make the man comfortable.

"Please," the other interrupted, "just Law is fine." He insisted, angling in to look more directly at the one beside him as he crossed one leg over the other. Damien couldn't help the hungry glint in his eye when he got a better look at the man's face.

"Well then, Law, how about I buy you something a little higher up the shelf?" Damien offered, crossing his legs as well in the direction that allowed for their shoes to brush together.

"Then I'll take a top shelf vodka martini. And make it dirty." Law requested, putting emphasis on the last phrase for effect. Damien hardly even noticed the implied price when he spoke.

"Make that two." He ordered, not even glancing at the bartender since he couldn't take his eyes off the other. He did a deliberate sweep over the man sitting before him, not bothering to hide his gaze since Law seemed to be as interested as he was.

"Do those tattoos happen to run any deeper than what I can see on your hands?" He asked, not even completely aware of the letters DEATH written across Law's knuckles. The man chuckled lightly.

"How about I leave that up to your imagination?" Law asked in a low and heavy tone, his fingers delicately wrapping around the neck of the martini glass when it was set in front of him. Damien swallowed.

"Well, I don't think I could ever be satisfied with only a few imaginative guesses." He retorted, his eyes returning to Law's. The man's smile drew even wider, everything about him looking absolutely ravishing at the moment.

"My, my. You sure do have a way with words, Mr. Lockehardt." Law stated teasingly, raising the glass to his lips.

"I've been told I have quite the charming personality." He replied, nonchalantly repositioning himself so he could scoot a little closer to Law. He traced his finger around the edge of his glass as well, acting like the coolest guy on the planet. "I hate to brag, but I'm also widely known amongst my peers for making a damn good cocktail." He continued with a sly smile. "If you wanted I could show you to my place and make you one." Damien offered, knowing he'd nailed this one right into place. He wanted to bump a fist in the air but decided to save that for when the Tralfinger Law was passed out drunk after a romp in the sheets.

Law chuckled again and Damien couldn't help wondering if he was any good with his mouth.

"You are indeed quite the smooth talker. In fact, almost as smooth as my intended."

Damien's smile dropped at what he heard but the thing that really made his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest was when Law glanced to the side of Damien's head with a positively devilish grin.

He swallowed very heavily, his mouth suddenly dry as he cautiously began turning on his stool to look behind him. When he was finally far enough around he saw his greatest fear looming hardly even a foot away from his nose and glaring with ferocious intensity.

Damien jumped to his feet, stumbling a bit as well from his obvious panic.

"I, ah, er... You see, I just..." Damien floundered desperately, attempting to step away from the scene before his face was rearranged only to have a large, threatening hand engulf the collar of his shirt. The man was hardly given a chance to apologize as well and wound up face down on the floor with a single blow to the jaw knocking him out. There wasn't even a noise or final spasm to alert anyone he was out cold and not dead, but Law couldn't help enjoying the peace he was just gifted.

Law stood from his seat and stepped over the body of Damien Lockehardt in order to meet Eustass Kidd face to face.

"I do believe you've used a terribly excessive amount of energy for such a simple little man, Eustass." Law chastised, grinning wryly up at the other pirate captain.

"Not my fault he couldn't keep his eyes off you." The man retorted, sending an unimpressed frown to Law as if asking what he planned to do about it. Kidd suddenly turned to the bartender who was polishing a glass in his hands.

"You got a problem with this?" He asked, sticking a thumb in Damien's general direction. The bartender shook his head.

"Bastard deserves it several times over." He muttered, setting the glass down. Kidd shugged and turned back to Law.

"See? Nothing to worry about." He pointed out with a smirk, letting his hands rest on Law's waist. The man's grin was still as dubious as before while he raised his arms to drape them over Kidd's shoulders.

"Yes, rescued again by my knight in shining armor. What in the world would I do without you?" Law asked sarcastically.

"Well, maybe if you didn't get yourself into these situations so often I wouldn't have to beat the shit out of every poor dumbass you meet." He retorted, leaning down to steal a kiss. He held it for a long moment, forgetting their public setting since he only had his sights for the man in front of him. "You know I can't stand it when I see some jackass who don't know to keep his eyes to himself." Kidd mumbled into the other man's lips, pressing them together again when he finished speaking. Law smiled as he returned the motions and this time he was the one to break away.

"Is that so?" He began, knowing full well of Kidd's uncontrollable jealousy but deciding to play along anyhow. "And what if it were his hands instead of his eyes?" Law quietly asked, nipping a kiss and tightening his grip over the other's shoulders.

"Thought that'd be obvious." Kidd stated, his hands sneaking around to envelope the pirate doctor's back. "He'd be dead before he could even fathom an excuse of having his fucking hands all over you."


End file.
